Tales of The Sage
by BurnTheWriter
Summary: 70 years after the worlds are reunited. Genis Sage life has been changed dramatically by dead friends, lost love, and discrimination of his blood. With a Human/Elf war on the horizon, How will Genis and his companions stop the coming war.


**I do not Own Tales of Symphonia in any way, shape, or form.**

**

* * *

**

Tales of The Sage

Prologue

_The forest was stunning._

_Those were the words that crossed Genis mind as he entered Torrent Forest with his companions. It was a sight to behold giant trees, leaves of all different colors, sunset breaking though the branches of the trees made the forest shine a bright gold light._

_Lloyd and the others had stopped in their tracks in awe as they looked upon the forest of the elves. After a few moments though, Lloyd looked ahead at the trail they were to follow to the end of the forest. His expression had become dark and without saying a word he started walking. _

_Everyone else had picked up on this signal and after a moment or two, The group begun to move again. After all, They were not here to sight see the forest. At the end of the trail waited a battle between father and son for the fate of two worlds. It was no time to lay back and relaxed._

_Still, Genis couldn't help but lag behind the group taking in as much scenery as possible. The feeling of being in this forest was incredible. He could feel large amounts of mana throughout the whole forest. Even the sense of the mana was overwhelming to him that he felt he numb to the rest of the world upon enter Torrent Forest._

_As Genis continued to move along the trail behind the group he thought to himself how lucky he was to be here, Considering his bloodlines. But because of Lloyd, He and his sister were able to enter Heimdall which was a huge deal. Now being in this forest he realized how truly lucky he was to be here. This must of been the first time in years that a half-elf had set foot in this forest... Since..._

_Mithos.. The thought struck at Genis heart as he thought about the ancient hero he had befriended and then was betrayed and deceived by him. It was only a few days ago that Lloyd and his friends defeated him. The other had looked at it as just another task accomplished, another enemy defeated. But the hole in Genis heart would not heal right away. The pain was still there._

_Genis rummaged through his left pants pocket and pulled out a small red crystal. It was once a part of the ancient hero, Genis found it after the battle. He felt drawn to it when he first saw it and decided to carry it with him. If he carried it around with him, He could show the crystal the new world he and his friends were trying to create. So that his dear friend could see what they accomplished.. It was the least he could do._

_As Genis continued to stare in to the red crystal a familiar voice said his name. It took Genis a second to look up only to see Presea walking beside him. She was looking curiously at him, which startled Genis at first considering he was holding Mithos Cruxis crystal. So he quickly shoved it back in to his pocket. _

_"Genis?" Presea said softly as she watched Genis shove something in his pocket. She wasn't able to catch a glimpse but Genis assumed she would continue to be curious about it for awhile at least. He quickly recovered himself and spoke to Presea. "Y..Yes? Is there something you need Presea?" She smiled lightly at him probably glad to strike up a conversation considering everyone was rather quiet._

_"Elves are long-lived, aren't they?" Presea asked him with a certain curiosity in her voice. It was a random question to be asking so suddenly but considering going through Heimdall she must have had this question on her mind for awhile. "Yes. So it seems. They say they live about a thousand years." Genis answered to the best of his knowledge._

_Sheena who was slightly ahead of both Genis and Presea had overheard the question and said with a slight hint of sarcasm "It's hard to even imagine that..." She had slowed her pace now walking alongside both Genis and Presea getting in on the conversation now. Genis thought it all so random to be talking about such a subject but couldn't help but agree with her. _

_"... Yeah I know what you mean." It was then that Genis came to a realization about himself. He had never thought about it until now and the words just kind of fell out of his mouth. "I'll probably live that long too." The words really struck a chord with him. He couldn't imagine himself living for a thousand years. Presea looked towards the trail they had been walking for awhile. "So half-elves are... long-lived as well." She sounded almost disappointed saying it._

_Sheena again put her own comments in to the conversation. "Then even after we die, you'll have to keep on living." Genis couldn't help but stop in his tracks. The idea of him living a thousand years.. His friends dying... and he would just have to continue living.. Genis felt his heart drop and he meekly answered "...Yeah."_

_Regal who had also been slightly ahead of them had overheard the conversation and without dropping his pace or turning around he joined in. "We shall live on as well." Genis looked at the back of Regals head after hearing him say that. Presea looked at Regal as well but more out of confusion. "Our individual life spans are eighty years at best." Presea said softly as if trying to correct Regals statement._

_Regal turned his head to the right looking at Presea. His face was as stern as always as he spoke. "That's not what I mean. As long as Genis and Raine are alive, We too shall continue to live in their hearts ." Regal then faced forward again focusing on the trail ahead. Genis, Presea, and Sheena were all affected by Regals words. They rang true in Genis ears and heart even though his friends will be gone in this world someday he will continue to carry them in his heart. They will be able to live on through him._

_Genis looked up with a small smile._

_"Yeah. I..I'll never forget you.. All of you..."_

_Never... Forget... Never.. Forget... All..._

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Wake up!"

"What?" Genis woke up suddenly looking up at a tall man with a sailors uniform on. He towered over Genis who was laying down on a wooden floor swayed left and right. Genis could smell the familiar scent of the sea as he sat up to find himself sitting on a ship heading towards what looked like a large village with a tiny docking bay where a few ships were at port. The sailor let the half-elf wake himself up before speaking again. "We are almost to our destination of Iselia."

Genis blinked a few times to wake himself up. "Iselia you say? Do you know how long I've been out for?" The sailor chuckled at his question. "You passed out right when you boarded our ship at Palmacosta dock. I've never seen someone pass out so quickly and be almost impossible to wake up on a ship." Genis pushed himself off the floor where he was sitting to stand up. When he stood up he was taller then the sailor by at least a few inches. "Sorry about that. I never get much sleep." Genis said stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Sage."The sailor said not accepting such a apology from one of the great heroes who reunited the worlds. "I was ordered by the Captain to wake you up when we were almost to our destination. Please feel free to use this time to do whatever." Genis nodded and looked down at the floor he had been sleeping on.

A bag full of Genis personal belongings laid slightly squashed by his head. He must of used it as a pillow while he was sleeping. Then he saw a wooden staff that was hand carved with elven and dwarven symbols from the top to the bottom of the staff. On the top of the staff was a golden ring with spikes going along it from one end to the other, It resembled the sun. Genis picked up the bag and placed it over his shoulder and grabbed the staff with his right hand.

"Thanks for the wakeup call sailor. Give the Captain my regards please." The sailor only nodded and left to inform the captain. Genis looked off in to the horizon to see the village getting closer and closer. His hometown of Iseila.

'_It has been way to long... I forgot how much it has expanded._'

Genis scratched the top of his head with his left hand. His hair was as wild as ever but slightly longer then he remembered when he was twelve. He looked down at his grey coat which covered much of his torso and went down even past his knees. He wore a greyish blue shirt under that with white symbols over much of the shirt and wore same color pants. His boots were black and dirty he hadn't had much of a chance to spruce himself up when he boarded the ship.

'_I wonder how long I slept for.. It was morning when I boarded the ship now it's sunset..._'

Genis pondered this for a minute until he remembered the dream he had. It was so vivid and felt all to real to him. That's when it hit him. It wasn't really a dream it was more of a flashback to the time of his journey to reunite the two worlds. Yet, it was still strange for him to have a dream of a flashback and such a random one. Genis just wanted it to get it out of his head. Seeing her even in his dreams made him lose his mind and he didn't want to think about her while on his visit with his friend.

As the ship came closer to the dock he could see the lights of the village turning on for the night. The lights shone brightly in the distance that they looked like stars in the night sky. Some of the passengers of the ship gasped in awe as the saw the village grew even closer to shore and the beautiful lights that shined as dusk settled in to the night.

Genis smiled as the ship finally docked in to his hometown. He pulled the hood that was on his grey coat over his head it slightly darkened his face but not by much. He didn't want to run in to too many people who knew as he made his way to a certain house in the forest. As Genis exited off the ramp and on to Iselias dock he heard the horn of the ship blow. Genis looked up at the tallest part of the ship in to a bright window. He saw a figure wave his hand goodbye and Genis returned the gesture.

Many of the villagers were still out and about and Genis entered the village. Mainly shopping for food and things for the next day. The passengers that were on the same ship as Genis were heading to the Inn for the night. Genis smiled as he looked around the village.

'_So much has changed.. and yet everything looks exactly the same as I left it a year ago.._'

A year wasn't much time for Genis but considering all the expansions and new buildings it reminded him much of the Luin restoration project he had helped with back in the days of his Journey with Lloyd and all his friends. Genis smile slowly disappeared and his expression soften. It was hard to think about a few of his friends. To think they were really gone from this world.

As a few villagers walked by they greeted Genis with smiles and welcome backs. He returned most of them but his mind had become distant and he paid them no mind. This wasn't a time to think about all who were dead and gone, He was going to go see an old friend. With that thought Genis shook his head and continued through the village to the house in the woods.

"Genis!" Shouted a high pitched man. Genis turned around to find a thirty something year old waving at him, His name was Greg. "Hey Greg, Nice to see you again." Genis said as Greg ran up to him. They shook hands. "Yeah I know. You haven't been her e for over a year. Your house is getting all dusty and full of cobwebs." Genis chuckled. "Yeah remind me to go visit my own home every once in awhile I tend to forget." Greg smiled and nodded. "Ah I understand. You're a traveler anywhere you go is really home to you. You are after all you are a hero. Any where you go you must be met with praise"

Genis thought about that for a second. Although what Greg said was true it wasn't always that way. Genis pushed it out of his mind so Greg wouldn't catch on that his words affected him so negativily. "Yeah but Iselia will always be my home. Anyway Greg it was nice chatting with you I need to go though." Greg smiled and he took Genis hand again. "No problem Genis I understand. Don't worry about your house Me and Sarah will look after it again whenever you leave again." Genis nodded as a sign of thanks and with that Greg walked off to his own home.

'_It's funny... I met Greg when he was only four... Now he is thirty..'_

Genis began his walk again though the village. He passed by many homes with the lights on. He could see through the window people getting ready for dinner with their families and settling in for the night. Everything was so peaceful now in Iselia. It only brought back memories of a much darker time to him but even then he couldn't help but feel happy for the village of Iselia. As Genis was about to exit the village though a small gate at the end of it. He saw the statue that was built by the end of the village. There stood stone monuments of Lloyd, Collette, Raine, and then himself. Genis froze when he saw the statue. He had seen it many times before throughout the years but it always got to him when he saw it.

He walked up to the monument and look down at the words carved in stone under the statue.

**The Heroes of Sylvarant.**

**Lloyd Irving, Collette Brunel, Genis Sage, And Raine sage. **

**Our Future Was Made Possible By Their Sacrifices And Determination.**

**This Statue Stands So None Will Ever Forget Their Heroism.**

Genis stood in total awe as he looked at each of his friends one by one. His eyes then settled on himself. He was no more than twelve or thirteen when the worlds were reunited. Now, He was eighty-three. Looking at himself was strange he hadn't aged physically very much although he was eighty-three he looked at least twenty-seven. The cause is his elven blood and he wouldn't be able to age physically again til he is at least one hundred.

"Time really just flies by huh?" Genis said to himself although he looked like he was talking to the statue of his younger self. Genis lingered for a minute or two staring at the faces of his friends at such younger ages. He then took a deep breath and sighed and walked out of the village through the gate. As he entered Iselia forest he could hear the sounds of animals prowling around the forest. The forest was dark at night, Genis raised his staff and said three words in a whole other language and then uttered the word Light. The golden spiked ring which resembled the sun glowed brightly. The trail became visible through the rays of light and Genis continued onwards.

It only took Genis ten minutes to get to the end of the Iselia forest. With the light at the end of his staff he could see the familiar river with a log bridge in the middle of it. Genis could hear the sounds of people but what was stranger was the sound of clashing steel. Genis crossed the log bridge and walked on a stone path. He begun to dim the light at the end of his staff but he could see a rather large house at the end of the rock path. The sounds of clashing steel grew louder and he could hear a old man and a girl talking.

"Try again Anna. I know you can do it this time." A familiar voice said. His words sounded gentle but at the same time his voice sounded rough. "I'm trying Grandpa! This isn't as easy as you make it out to be." Shouted a teenager girl, she sounded exhausted and frustrated. "Take your time and relax. You will get it eventually but don't forget to put all your heart in to it." The teenager groaned and then the area was silent again. Then a shout "_DEMON FANG!_" Genis could hear the familiar sound of a shockwave being hurled forward. Then another clash of steel.

"Thats it Anna you got it! Just remember how it feels to out all your might and heart in to the blade and you'll be able to do it every time." Said the man. Genis finally walked out in to the clearing where the two figures stood. Anna noticed Genis first. "Oh!.. Grandpa look! It's Genis." The teenage girl ran up to Genis throwing down her blade and hugging him. Genis smiled hugging her back. It had been awhile since he had seen Anna. She had grown quite a bit. "Ah Genis.. It has been far to long." The old man walk up to Genis and Anna.

Anna let go smiling as she looked at her grandpa. Genis extended his hand out to the man. "It truly has been too long Lloyd, My old friend." The old man Lloyd smiled and took his hand.

To be continued.

* * *

**It has been quite awhile since I put up anything new on .. Like 2 months? Ah well anyway.. I know a lot of you are expecting new Lloyd Irving Ace Attorney and Tales of Costumes chapters. I can assure you there will be new chapters. When exactly? I have no Idea. The computer set up at my house has made it impossible for me to write any new chapters at the moment. This new story I actually wrote at a friends house and I'm here quite a bit so I might update this everytime I'm here. Anyway! this is my new story about Genis sage Lol. I feel I got enough stories with Lloyd as the main character so now I'm doing a story with Genis in is. I haven't actually written anything with Genis in it yet. It's kind of weird? **

**He is going to be a bit different from the game in this story cause well.. he is eighty-three xD Ummmmm.. So let me explain the idea of this story a bit. This is 70 years after the game. Not including the sequel. There are a lot of new changes in symphonia and new threats are on the horizon. The main character is Genis and he is an 83(Although in the story he looks 27 cause of the elf growth process or atleast my version of it.) Years old and is a BADASS. He will be the one trying to save the world again without his former companions but with new companions who may or may not be related to the older characters from the game. Sounds fun right? xD!  
**

**Anyway I've had this idea in my head for months now and I'm glad I took the time to type it up on paper and all. This story will be a continuing work of mine like all my stories I doubt I will write any more new ones for awhile atleast til I can update my stories more often (I REALLY NEED A COMPUTER) Anyway, I would just like to apologize on the long wait on my other stories and I hope this story can tide you over. So Review please! whether it be good or bad I love to here everyones opinions and all. By the way... I don't own Tales of Symphonia.. At all. AND NEVER WILL :(**

**Until next time guys.  
**


End file.
